Inductive power transfer to electrically chargeable vehicles at power levels of several kilowatts in both domestic and public parking zones may require special protective measures for safety of persons and equipment in proximity. Such measures may include detection of moving objects in the critical space of an inductive power transfer system. This may be particularly true for systems where the critical space (where electromagnetic field levels exceed certain critical levels) is open and accessible. Such measures may also include detection of living objects (e.g., humans, extremities of humans, or animals) to protect them from exposure to such strong electromagnetic fields.
However, multiple antenna detection systems may have limited calculating capability and limited interference tolerance. As such, methods and apparatuses utilizing time division access of multiple radar transceivers in living object detection for wireless power transfer applications are desirable.